


Light Up the World Tonight

by queencestqueen



Series: Quote Titled Queencest Series [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencestqueen/pseuds/queencestqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wanted his and Thea's first Fourth of July together to be special. Takes place in the universe of "What I Feel is the Only Truth for Me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up the World Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> \- No spoilers for the show.  
> \- Also, incest, people.  
> \- Title from the song, "Light Up The World" by the cast of Glee.  
>  **People:**  
>  Edited by the ever wonderful jameslawrences. Thank you so much for help, my dear. This story would be nothing without you. Lastly, a big thanks to oliverqueenxarrow for listening to all my ramblings about Queencest. I'd have gone insane if not for you.  
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Further Notes:** Established Relationship piece. A little piece that takes place in the universe of "What I Feel is the Only Truth for Me."  
> 

"Oliver, what's with all the secrecy?" Thea asked, laughingly. She reached up and playfully tugged at his hands where they covered her eyes. She knew he wouldn't budge on keeping her in the dark. She had already given it her best shot, but that didn’t mean she had to go quietly. "I already know that we're going to see the fireworks." 

"Oh, do you?" He asked in reply, chuckling in her ear. He knew damn well what that did to her; he just liked to see her squirm, the jerk. "So sure of yourself, are you?" 

"It's the Fourth of July, Ollie. What else would we be doing outside so late at night?" The other, rather obvious, answer to her inquiry popped into her head seconds after she asked the question. They had yet to be so bold in their new relationship as to have sex outside, due to the obvious consequences of such a taboo tryst being discovered. While there was sometimes a thrill in taking risks, and there was a first time for everything, she still just wasn’t sure if she was ready for such a potentially dangerous movie just yet. She blushed when Oliver said nothing, knowing that he too had thought of the same response that she had. 

"Yes," he confirmed, taking pity on his embarrassed younger sister, "we're going to see the fireworks. Now, quit trying to ruin the surprise and keep walking, Thea." 

They travelled in companionable silence for several more minutes before Oliver stopped walking. Thea stumbled back a step when she tried to keep going, but found herself halted by his hold on her head. She turned half a step at his request. He slowly lowered his hands, but she did nothing until he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She snuggled back into him as she opened her eyes. 

Nestled among the typical brush that littered the forest floor was a makeshift bed surrounded on both the left and right sides by tea light candles. A soft feather down comforter was spread below the canopy of leaves and at the head of the bed were two pillows propped up on the trees. It was wonderful. 

"Oh, Ollie-" He cut her off before she could say anything more. 

"I was walking around the other day scooping out the best place for us to see the fireworks and I found this spot." He took her hand and gently pulled her over to the bed, "It's far enough away that we won’t be crowded by people, but if you sit right here," they sat back against the pillows with Thea on Oliver's lap, "you'll be able to see the fireworks through the large gap in the treetops." 

"Ollie-" she tried to say again, but once more he cut her off. 

"I just wanted our first fourth of July together," she did notice and appreciate the extra emphasis he put on the word, "to be unique and personal. The bed is just for comfortable viewing." 

"And the candles?" She asked, turning ever so slightly in his grasp. "They aid in comfort, how exactly?" 

He looked away, subtly embarrassed, and she didn't force him to answer her question. Instead, she placed a soft kiss on his mouth and began talking before he could interrupt her again. "It's wonderful, thank you." She rested her head on his collarbone, "Who knew? Oliver Queen, the romantic." 

"You did," He reminded her, placing a kiss at the top of her head. 

"Oh, yeah." She whispered gently. They cuddled and chatted quietly until the fireworks started. Thea was enraptured, as always, with the lights show decorating the darkened sky above them, but Oliver watched her face instead. It was memories like this one, memories of her so invested and happy, that got him through the darkest moments on the island. “Staring is creepy,” she commented, not taking her eyes off the glittering sky above them, and Oliver turned his gaze skyward in response. The show lasted about thirty minutes more and then the night went quiet around them. 

Thea got up from her seat atop her brother and moved instead to lay beside him on the makeshift bed. She turned onto her side so she could look at him. “This was wonderful, Oliver,” she echoed, “thank you for all of this.” 

“It was nothing.” He insisted, but she wouldn’t hear of it. She leaned forward slightly and pressed her lips to his cheek. 

“It was everything,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist, and cuddling into him. “I love you, Ollie.” 

“Love you too, Speedy,” he replied amid a yawn. It wasn’t long before the two siblings were comfortably asleep among the trees, safely entangled with each other.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** The romantic setup described is this fanfiction is inspired by this gorgeous photo: http : [//] woodlandgrrl.tumblr.com[/]post[/]53231685960


End file.
